1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun racks. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a gun rack particularly designed for slidable placement onto a roll-bar on the vehicle without being secured by bolts, screws or the like.
2. General Background
In the field of racks so designed for accommodating a weapon length-wise, many gun racks are so designed for placement along the back or back window of the vehicle such as a truck, land-cruiser, or the like. These types of gun racks are suitable for carrying weapons during transport of the weapon. However, as is in the case in all of the gun racks designed for use in vehicles, the gun racks usually are mounted through screws, bolts or the like onto the frame of the truck as a first piece, and the gun-support portion being mounted onto the rack as a second piece. This is a suitable mounting for that particular type of vehicle.
However, often times vehicles such as jeeps which have a flexable and collapsable top portion, are reinforced by a "roll-bar", which is a continuous U shaped piece of structural piping which is secured onto across the top and side of the vehicles in the event that the vehicle should overturn, the passengers would not be crushed in the underside of the vehicle. However, there has been no "roll-bars" so designed that would suitably accommodate a gun rack onto the "roll-bar" without having to place permanent fixtures such as screws or the like within the roll-bar itself, which would be quite a task in addition to perhaps weakening the structural integrity of the roll-bar were one to drill holes in the walls of the roll-bar.
Several patents are found in the art which address the subject matter of gun racks, the most pertinent being as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No.: Inventor: Title: ______________________________________ 2,823,808 E. Hindi "Rifle Rack" 3,167,182 C. A. Calvin "Gun Rack and Method of Manufacture Thereof" 1,227,516 E. E. Yelnick "Detachable Close Rack For Opra Chairs" 3,294,247 N. E. J. Norrington "Adjustable Rifle Rack" 2,797,033 M. J. Rasbach "Portable Knock Down Gun Rack" 4,120,436 D. L. Burch "Gun Rack For A Vehicle" 3,282,484 A. L. Jerore "Car Top Carrier" 2,535,564 E. M. Cambell "Automobile Supporting Rack For Firearms And The Like" ______________________________________